


got my both eyes out for mr. right

by 93cm



Series: mushy moshi [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confessions, Fluff, Help, M/M, SOONYOUNG'S NEW HAIR, Shy!Mingyu, i needed to do this, lol kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93cm/pseuds/93cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung changed his hair color,and Mingyu can't keep his eyes off it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got my both eyes out for mr. right

**Author's Note:**

> owo another soongyu/minsoon fanfic after a while. this one is kinda rusty since i haven't written a fanfic in a while  
> (warning(s)?: errors,ambiguous ending(?),too much dialogue)

It's been three days and Soonyoung hasn't got used to his new hair. It's weird,and it's not like his blonde or blue hair. It's not flashy,it almost looks so natural. Soonyoung stands up from the cool floor and tries to snap out of it. He just hopes their fans likes it.

  
He tries to squeeze his self between Wonwoo and Jeonghan who's talking loudly in the middle of their large practice room. But before he pass through them completely,Wonwoo grabs his shoulder and comes closer to him.

  
"Did you know Mingyu keeps looking at you every since you stepped out of the salon a few days ago?"

  
Soonyoung looks at him,"Why?-Wait. Is he making fun of me? Why didn't you tell me that sooner? That kid's always messing with me-" He push himself away from Wonwoo ready to confront Mingyu,who is laughing together with Jisoo and Seokmin,when the other stopped him again.

  
"Why don't you tell him later? It would be really embarrassing right now..." Wonwoo whispers to his ears,which made him shiver. When he looks back at Wonwoo there's a glint of mischief in his eyes. Soonyoung doesn't know why.

  
"Okay..." He replies narrowing his eyes and pulling away again from the other since he's creeping him out.

 

-

 

Mingyu tries his very best to forget and avoid the fact that Kwon Soonyoung has changed his hair color into something more natural. He can't. So now, as Seungcheol hyung called Jisoo hyung and Seokmin getting up to talk to Seungkwan about something,he's left to think again how beautiful that new hairstyle is on Soonyoung.

  
He stands up from his position hoping to wash the thoughts away by drinking a water or something. Mingyu walks to the table where the water bottles are and gets one. 

  
"Hey Mingyu!" Someone said with a cheery voice as he stands next to him, putting one of his arm on Mingyu's shoulder. _And that's how Mingyu knew he was fucked up._

  
He looks beside him,the water bottle unsealed in his hand. "H-Hey..."

  
"Hey,uh,so yeah. Nice practice yeah. I was wondering if you could stay with me here later? I see you lacking on that chorus part there. Yeah..." Soonyoung squeezed Mingyu's shoulder as he smiled at him.

  
Kim Mingyu does not want this. Well,maybe he does. He's just too in denial to say the truth,that he is in fact has a crush on his band mate. Damn,Hoshi hyung's new hair is amazing.

  
"Uh," Mingyu didn't realized he'd been staring at Soonyoung for too long until the dancer told him so,"Yeah,yeah. Sure...sure." He nods repeatedly and proceeds to drinking the water. His throat suddenly feels dry.

  
"Great,great." Soonyoung puts his arm away from Mingyu. He leaves without a warning,probably not knowing what he's going to say next.

  
Mingyu exhales exaggerately when the other left him. He tries not to think that he's going to stay here with Soonyoung later. Just the two of them. He tries not to think of his new hair. Tries not to think that it drives him crazy. He really tries.

  
-

 

Everybody left the practice room a few minutes ago,except for Soonyoung of course. He still has to study the new choreography and maybe try to change a little bit of it since he saw that some moves were a bit off and not right for the song. 

  
"Hyung,I'm just gonna go ger coffee outside. Want me to buy some?" Mingyu shouts from across the practice room while he finishes tieing his shoes.

  
"Y-Yeah sure. Thanks." 

  
Mingyu hums in approval and proceeds to leave the room.

 

  
He didn't what he had in mind when he told Mingyu that he has to go practice with him because he was lacking in something. It's not like Mingyu's a bad dancer or anything. He's not that bad. And what is this awkward atmosphere he's feeling between them. Soonyoung blames his stupid new hair color.

  
He shakes his whole body and stands up in front of the mirror wall. He tries to get his mind off of his thoughts and in to dancing.

 

 

Soonyoung catches his breath as he stops the music for the third time for the past fifteen minutes. The song hasn't even hit the chorus and he keeps stopping to correct his own choreography. "No..no. That's not right..." he whispers to himself and walks to press play again when the door opened. He looks at the mirror and sees Mingyu placing the coffee he bought onto the table. 

  
"I got coffee." Mingyu cooed and it made Soonyoung's stomach flutter somehow. He walks closer to where the coffee are,"Thanks." He took a sip and place the coffee again on the table.

  
"Uh,what i-What are the things I'm lacking in?" Mingyu ask before Soonyoung could start practicing again.

  
"Oh,right. Well,you see..I-Ah.." He straightens himself and looks at Mingyu. He clears his throat before speaking,"Listen. Wonwoo told me that my hair is kinda bothering you?" _That's not actually what he said,but I'm pretty sure it's what it means._

  
"Bothering? No. No,hyung it isn't." Mingyu knew this day would come. Wonwoo's the only one that knows,and he shouldn't have done that to himself. "W-Why did you...?"

  
"Wonwoo told me? He said you've been looking at my hair? Is it that bad?" 

  
"N-No! It's-It looks pretty on you." Mingyu blurts out. He mentally smacks himself after those words left his mouth.

  
"Oh."

  
"Yeah...That kind of hair fits you more. I-I mean,the other-the blue t-the blonde one,you know,they're good. But that I'm saying is-"

  
"I get it. I get it." Soonyoung chuckles seeing Mingyu embarrassed is a cute sight to see. He never knew he could be this flustered just by telling his hyung that his new hair fits him.

"Thank you."

  
Mingyu sighs and thought it's now or never. He's had a crush on his band mate for a couple of months now. Ever since that time when they almost kiss,and that was the closest they had been to each other. It was so intimate that he could never not take it seriously.

  
"And I like you,hyung."

 

Soonyoung was smiling,ready to start and head home because he already cleared things out with Mingyu until the younger blurts out something unusual.

  
"W-What?!" 

  
"I like...you." He looks at Mingyu,who isn't slaring him a glance. 

  
"Oh. Uh,I think you meant my new hair? Right?" 

  
"N-No! I mean! Yes,you're hair too. But I like you. Like _you_ you." He tried to explain with hand gestures but he got frustrated and looks at his hyung with a pout. 

  
Soonyoung laughed when he saw Mingyu what face the younger was making,"You're so cute! Ah,look at those cheeks!" He puts both his hands on Mingyu's cheeks and squashed it.

  
"Hyung,stop." Mingyu said pushing away Soonyoung's hand lightly.

  
"Okay,okay. Let's go home now. We'll talk about this in the morning." Soonyoung smiled at him and laced their fingers together. He scoots closer to Mingyu and whispers,"Hyung likes you too."


End file.
